Love hotel
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto terminó con Sasuke sin una explicación. Ahora Sasuke solo quiere venganza mientras que Naruto quiere regresar con él. Sasuke x Naruto, yaoi. AU


**Love hotel.**

Naruto llegaba tarde a clases, entonces se detuvo al tropezarse con Sasuke que iba en dirección contraria. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, los dos se miraron fijamente de una forma incómoda.

- Hola... -dijo Naruto nervioso.

- Hola -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que se hablaban en dos años... Desde que terminaron.

Flashback

Ya era de noche y Naruto estaba en casa de Sasuke haciendo la tarea.

- Mmm, estamos solos -dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto.

Los dos estaban sentados en el piso con los libros medio abiertos y los cuadernos sin la tarea hecha.

- ¿Tus padres?

- En el trabajo.

- Tu hermano.

- Con su novio.

- ¿Con su novio?

- Sí, me imagino que mi hermano no pierde tiempo -dijo el pelinegro con malicia, se acercó más al rubiales y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Naruto se ruborizó como se encogió evitándolo, entonces Sasuke lo cogió de la barbilla para besarlo en la boca y profundizar el beso, Naruto lo recibió tímido, poco después las manos de Sasuke viajaban por su cuerpo, se metía bajo su camiseta.

- Uh, Sasu... ke... -gimió el rubio avergonzado como lo empujó fuertemente lejos.

Al día siguiente, los dos se reencontraron a la entrada de salón de clases, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con una gran sonrisa y listo para besarlo, pero...

- Eh, voy tarde -dijo Naruto corriendo lejos antes de que el otro lo besara.

Y desde ese día, Naruto se la pasaba evitando e ignorando a Sasuke. Cuando el pelinegro lo llamaba le decía que no estaba, cuando Sasuke iba a su casa a buscarlo le decía que no estaba, cuando Sasuke lo esperaba a la salida del colegio, Naruto se iba con otros amigos..., entonces así terminaron su noviazgo.

Endflashback

- En esa época yo era tonto..., Sasuke solo quería estar cerca de mí y yo lo alejé... -pensó Naruto con media sonrisa triste.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos en el recreo? -pregunto Sasuke revolviéndole los cabellos.

- Sí -exclamo emocionado Naruto -. Ya no soy un niño. Ahora tengo dieciséis años. Puedo dar todo a Sasuke! -se dijo con una sonrisa antes de entrar a clases.

- Me las vas a pagar, maldito Naruto por haberme ignorado y abandonado sin explicación. Jo, jo, te enamoraré y te botaré!

Sasuke deseó con todo que pronto llegara al recreo. Se iba a vengar de Naruto porque éste lo dejó años atrás mientras que Naruto soñaba despierto con volver a estar con Sasuke. Estaba tan enamorado, se arrepentía de haberse alejado de Sasuke. En el recreo, los dos se sentaron bajo las sombras de un árbol.

- Demonios -dijo Sasuke mirando su bento -. A Itachi le dio por comer mi almuerzo otra vez! -gritó viendo el lato vacío.

- Tranquilo, tengo mucha comida -dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos y con los palillos cogió una albóndiga y se la dio al pelinegro.

Pero antes de que Sasuke comiera eso, los labios de Naruto se unieron a los de él. Lo había engañado! En vez de la albóndiga, saboreaba los labios del rubio. Naruto se atrevió a dar el primer paso para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Sasuke estaba confundido, aquel beso, lo extrañaba, esos suaves y dulces labios... No voy a caer! Maldito Naruto, no me dejarás otra vez! Yo te dejaré!.

- Mañana es viernes, al salir del cole tengamos una cita dijo Sasuke emocionado.

- Una cita -dijo el menor sonrojado.

- Una cita en Love Hotel -dijo Sasuke guiñándole un ojo antes de irse.

- ¿Love hotel? Eso es... -Naruto se puso rojo al darse cuenta que era un hotel para amantes... -Esta vez no huiré. Ya estoy listo para ser de Sasuke!

Al día siguiente, a la salida del colegio. Naruto se fue como dijo Sasuke al Love Hotel que quedaba en los suburbios de la ciudad. Naruto seguía en uniforme, camisa blanca y pantalones grises, llevaba su maleta con timidez esperando en la entrada del hotel. Sasuke no aparecía, estaba en un edificio del frente mirando y riéndose como loco.

- Jo, jo, maldito Naruto, te voy a plantar como me plantaste! -decía Sasuke, entonces vio que alguien se acercaba al rubio...

Naruto en la calle, empezaba a cansarse, sentir frío, entonces un chico pelirrojo se le acercó.

- ¿Estas solito, bello? -dijo uno de ojos celestes.

- No -dijo Naruto con firmeza -. Espero a mi... eh..., Sasuke...

- Ay, no te hagas el difícil, con tu pinta, sé que buscas acción -dijo el pelirrojo yéndose sobre él, pero antes de manosearlo, apareció Sasuke y lo agarró de la mano fuertemente hasta partirla.

- Vamos, amor -dijo Sasuke rodeando a Naruto posesivamente de la cintura y se fueron, sin antes dar una mirada asesina a Gaara.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron al cuarto del Love hotel. Los dos sentados en la cama, era muy grande, ellos estaban separados y nerviosos.

- Es ahora o nunca! Te amo Sasuke! -gritó Naruto echándose sobre los brazos del aludido y empezó a besarlo, pero se detuvo al no ser correspondido.

- ¿Me amas? Mentiroso! Si me amaras porqué me dejaste años atrás!

- Sasuke..., déjame explicarte...

- Vate al demonio! Solo fingí que quiero contigo para plantarte! -Sasuke botó a Naruto contra la cama.

Naruto desconcertado y con lágrimas, se fue corriendo lleno de vergüenza, con la camisa medio abotonar, su pecho se enfrío en la salida. Se tropezó con Gaara que seguía molestando en la calle.

- Ven a mis brazos -dijo Gaara atrapándolo.

- Suéltame! -gritó Naruto dándole un puño -. Has planeado esto con Sasuke para hacerme sentir peor, ¿no?

- ¿Quién es Sasuke? -dijo el menor adolorido.

- ¿No sabes...? Significa que cuando Sasuke me salvó de las garras de Gaara fue porque ¿estaba celoso? y cuando nos besamos ayer...

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas y regresó al cuarto. Sasuke seguía acostado en la cama, mirando el techo.

- Sasuke... Yo en serio te amo...

- Ya deja de decir tonterías.

- Pero es la verdad... fui un tonto dos años atrás. No quiero cometer el mismo error... Solo dime qué sientes por mí...

- Te amo -dijo Sasuke sentándose para encararlo.

Naruto caminó hacia él, se montó en su regazo y los dos se besaron, esa vez Sasuke correspondió y cayeron juntos en la cama. Entonces terminó de quitarle la camisa a Naruto, besó su suave pecho donde su corazón latía a mil por él. Naruto hizo lo mismo, le quitó la camisa a Sasuke y le besó despacio el pecho, jugando con sus pezones. Después Sasuke metió la mano entre sus pantalones y masajeó el miembro semi erguido de Naruto hasta hacerlo despertar completamente y hacerlo gemir de placer, Naruto quería hacer que Sasuke se sintiera bien también y le desabrochó los pantalones, se agachó hasta su entrepierna y metió su miembro duro dentro de la boca, Sasuke gimió salvajemente ante las cacaricas que el rubio le daba con su lengua en su punto tan sensible, lanzo un grito al no aguantar más el orgasmo y se corrió en la boca de Naruto.

Naruto lo miró con deseo, el miembro de Sasuke seguía erecto, entonces el pelinegro lo cargó en sus brazos y lo puso boca abajo, se fue sobre él y terminó de desnudarlo. Naruto se cubrió con las manos la entrepierna de una manera vergonzosa.

- Si quieres paro...

- No, siga, por favor, aaah -pidió Naruto entreabriendo sus piernas, Sasuke admiró la entrada rosadita y virginal, entonces se puso en medio y atravesó la estrecha pared con su miembro haciendo que el rubio gritara de dolor, pero se aguantó y se aferró a las sábanas esperando que Sasuke continuara.

Sasuke se movió lentamente para no lastimarlo y poco a poco Naruto empezó a relajarse, había algo de placer entre el dolor. Los dos se movían al compas de sus respiraciones, Naruto acercaba sus caderas como Sasuke lo penetraba hasta que alcanzó a rozar su punto G y los dos gritaron, la entada de Naruto era tan estrecha que apresaba el miembro del ojinegro haciendo que sintiera un corto circuito por todo su cuerpo.

- Uh, aaaah, Naruto... -murmuró Sasuke entre el sudor y la vista borrosa de placer, aceleró las embestidas como el aludido se aferró con las piernas y brazos a él, entraba y salía abruptamente haciendo que la cama rechinara.

- Aaaaah, Sasuke, vamos... -replicó el ojiazul apretando los labios como el miembro de éste profundizaba golpeando su punto de una forma frenética.

Los dos no soportaban más mantener el orgasmo, entonces entrecruzaron sus manos y se besaron apasionadamente. Sasuke soltó un gemido dentro de la boca de Naruto y éste se estremeció ante la ola de placer que lo invadió, tembló todo y expulsó su semilla contra Sasuke mientras él venía en su interior.

- No me dejes... otra vez... -murmuró Sasuke recostando s cabeza contra el pecho de su novio.

- Nunca más -dijo Naruto abrazándolo.


End file.
